militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
10th Parachute Brigade (Malaysia)
|branch= |type= Elite forces (Airborne forces), Rapid deployment force |role= |command_structure= |garrison=Terendak Camp, Malacca |nickname= "Storm Trooper", "Pasukan Sayap Berdarah" ('The Bleeding Wing Forces'), "Briged Halilintar" ('Thunderbolt Brigade') |motto= Tindak Pantas ('Act Fast') |colors= |colors_label=Beret |battles= |anniversaries=10 October |current_commander= Brigadier General Dato' Tengku Muhammad Fauzi Tengku Ibrahim | identification_symbol = | identification_symbol_label = Parachutist badge | identification_symbol_2 = | identification_symbol_2_label = Cap badge | identification_symbol_3 = | identification_symbol_3_label = Tactical formation patches |decorations= }} The 10th Parachute Brigade ( , Jawi: ١٠ بريڬيد ڤارا), commonly known as 10 Para, is an elite airborne brigade-sized unit within the Malaysian Army tasked with being rapidly deployed inside or outside the boundaries of Malaysia. 10 Para is the key element of the Rapid Deployment Force ( ). 10 Para is the only elite unit in the Malaysian Armed Forces to open its membership to women. The other elite unit to open its membership to women is the ''Unit Tindakhas'' (UTK; 'Special Actions Unit') of the Royal Malaysia Police. History 10 Para's primary role is to be the nation's main offensive force in time of war or emergencies. The creation of the Parachute Brigade was proposed by Malaysia's defence planners in the late 1970s as a part of the modernisation plan for the military. The plan originally did not receive much support from the government due to concerns that the formation of such a brigade would be looked with suspicion by its neighbour, Singapore. In November 1988, Malaysia was unable to respond to a request for assistance by Maldives when that country was invaded by Tamil mercenaries. This inability to render timely help prompted Malaysian leaders to move to form paratrooper units within the Malaysian Army. Timeline * 1988 – A single Malaysian Army infantry battalion from the 8th Royal Ranger Regiment is parachute trained and converted from their traditional infantry role into a parachute battalion. This battalion becomes the first members of the new rapid deployment force. * 1990 – The 17th Royal Malay Regiment and 9th Royal Malay Regiment are jump qualified and join the rapid deployment force. * 10 October 1994 – Malaysian Prime Minister Datuk Seri Mahathir Mohamad formally redesignates the 10 Malaysian Infantry Brigade as the 10 Parachute Brigade and in the same time given its Rapid Deployment Force status. * October 1994 – 10 Para undertakes a rapid deployment exercise, supported by elements of the Malaysian [[Grup Gerak Khas|21 Gerup Gerak Khas]] ('21st Special Service Group') and PASKAL and with operational support provided by the Royal Malaysian Navy and Royal Malaysian Air Force. The Halilintar Exercise 1994 centres on a scenario of the retaking of Langkawi International Airport from an invading force by the Rapid Deployment Force spearheaded by 8th Rangers (Para). *21 February 2018 – The 18th Royal Malay Regiment was upgraded into an airborne battalion. Based at Seberang Takir Camp, Kuala Nerus, Terengganu, the 18 RAMD (Para) is entrusted to cover the east peninsular region. Roles 10 Parachute Brigade is highly skilled in accordance with its status as a Rapid Deployment Force. The paratroopers are vigorously trained for specialised combat operations and rapid deployment in alignment with the brigade's motto (English: Act Fast). The 10 Para can be deployed from land, air and sea. Identities Maroon beret :The maroon beret worn by the 10 Parachute Brigade is known as 'Pegasus'. The conditions for wearing the maroon beret are to pass the basic parachute course and to APAC course. This is an imitation of the British Parachute Regiment, as is the way the beret is worn and the cap badge. Much of their training is based on the British paras due to their reputation of being the best airborne force in the world. Cap badge :Parachute wings with kris on a black triangle backing pointing downwards. Parachutist badge :For 10 Para members, the parachute wings are titled Sayap Berdarah meaning 'The Bleeding Wings'. During graduation ceremony, VIPs (usually the Chief of Army or the Commander of 10 Para) or instructors will punch the metal parachute wing into graduates' chest. The sharp pins from the wing will make graduates bleed with their wings. PAC shoulder tab :This tab is only worn by the members of 10 Para on their left shoulder both at service dress uniform and battledress. The tab is in maroon colour and embroidered with black letters 'PAC' which an acronym for Pasukan Aturgerak Cepat. Airborne shoulder tab :This tab is worn by any soldiers who passed the Basic Parachute Course held by the PULPAK. The tab is similar to the US Army 101st Airborne Division tab; yellow/gold 'AIRBORNE' letters embroidered on black background, and worn on the right shoulder of the service dress uniform. The black and olive version is worn at the Combat uniform. Slogan :Tiada Misi Terlalu Sukar, Tiada Pengorbanan Terlalu Besar, Tugas Diutamakan ('No Mission Is Too Difficult, No Sacrifice Is Too Great, Duty Becomes Priority'') Brigade composition 10 Parachute Brigade is based at Terendak Camp, Malacca, also known as 'Home of the Paras'. Current formation The brigade consists of: * Four infantry battalions ** 8th Battalion Royal Ranger Regiment (Para) ** 9th Battalion Royal Malay Regiment (Para) ** 17th Battalion Royal Malay Regiment (Para) ** 18th Battalion Royal Malay Regiment (Para) – Based at Seberang Takir Camp. Declared as full airborne battalion on 21 February 2018. * Royal Artillery Regiment ** 1st Royal Artillery Regiment (Para) * Royal Armoured Corps ** Armoured Squadron (Para) – Based at Sungai Buluh Camp. Equipped with Alvis Scorpion 90 armed with 90 mm Cockerill Mk III gun and Stormer APC armed with 20 mm Oerlikon Contraves gun. * Support units ** 10th Squadron Royal Signals Regiment (Para) ** 361th Battery Air Defence Royal Artillery Regiment (Para) ** 10th Squadron Royal Engineer Regiment (Para) ** 10th Field Workshop Company (Para) **Pathfinder Company (Para) ** Support Company (Para) ** Royal Military Police Corps Platoon (Para) **Royal Medical Corps Company (Para) Training Orientation (2 Weeks) This warm up sessions is last for two weeks. The candidates are prepared physically and mentally for the actual course. Candidates need to run 2.5 km (1.6 mi) twice a day at 0700 hrs and 1500 hrs. Basic Parachute Course (4 Weeks) Members of the brigade must pass a ''Kursus Asas Payung Terjun'' ('Basic Parachute Course') and Kursus Asas Pasukan Aturgerak Cepat (APAC; 'Basic Rapid Deployment Force Course') before being qualified to wear the maroon beret and parachute wing. This course is conducted at PULPAK, Sungai Udang Camp, Malacca. This course is compulsory for a non-combat soldier (doctors, nurses, chefs, religions officers, intelligence, etc.) to be attached to the 10 Para. This course is divided into three phases: Phase 1: Theory The first phase lasts for two weeks. Candidates are taught the correct techniques, how to land, emergency procedures if the main chute did not deploy or did not open correctly, emergency procedures if a collision happens in the air, how to deploy the second chute, discipline in the aircraft, landing techniques in difficult conditions (rough wind, water etc.) and the correct technique to pack the parachute after landing. Every Friday, candidates need to pass these physical tests: * Running under 16 minutes * Rope climbing * Chin-up 6 reps * Press-up 32 reps under 1 minute * Sit-up 32 reps under 1 minute * Buddy-carry Phase 2: Tower week Lasts for one week, the theories learnt in phase 1 is tested at high tower. Each candidate needs to carry of equipment for each exercise. The exercises are: * 45 minutes sit in hot mock airplane in full battle equipment * Jumping from tower * Exit tower exercise Phase 3: Jump week This is the final phase of the Basic Parachute Course. Non-PAC candidates are given their parachute wings right after performing the last jump while the PAC candidates move to the next course. In jump week, candidates are sent to selected airport. The airport and drop zones are not fixed. Some of the known drop zones are Gong Kedak, Kelantan, Padang Terap, Kedah and Pontian, Johor. Compulsory jump is eight jumps with at least two jumps in full battle equipment. However, there are a few cases in which only seven jumps are needed if the weather conditions did not permit. Basic Rapid Deployment Course (5 Weeks) Known as ''Kursus Asas Pasukan Aturgerak Cepat (APAC)'' in Malay language, this rigorous course is conducted at Perkampungan Gempita Para ('Para Combat Village'), Terendak Camp, Malacca. The purpose of this course is to mentally and physically train the paratroopers to elite status, applying esprit de corps and emphasise the 'Buddy System' among themselves. Also known as Latihan Semangat Waja, this course is divided into two phases. Phase 1: Camp phase Trainees need to learn theory and also endure physical training. The theories they need to learn are: * Air traffic operations * Amphibious operations * Air assault operations Physical training/test they need to endure: * Obstacle crossing * Speed march test * Swimming test * Abseiling and repelling test * Basic combat siwmmer * Determination training Phase 2: Field phase In this phase, trainees are trained with basic 10 Para tasks and they will be tested to perform the task under stress. Among the training is: * Climb and descend Mount Ledang in Johor * Speed march * Loaded march * Night and day navigation * Survival skills (Swamp area) * River crossing * Paddling combat craft The final training is conducted at Parawood, Terendak Camp. Trainees need to swim in murky water with weapon and equipment before been bestowed with the maroon beret and the bleeding wing. The ceremony ends with the para oath and para dance by the graduates. Advanced training The career with 10 Para does not stop once they receive the maroon beret. The 10 Para members can proceed to the next level of training by participating in any advance course offered to them by the Malaysian Armed Forces. They can also try to join the 10 Para's Special Forces Equivalent Unit, the ''Pandura'' Company ('Pathfinder'). Some of the paratroopers of 10 Para entered the Basic Commando Course. Some of the Advanced/Specialist training includes: * Tactical Air Landing Operations (TALO) * Free Fall *Close Quarters Combat (CQC) *HALO/HAHO *Sniper *Demolition expert *Marksmanship *Sharpshooters *Pathfinder *Combat medic (Airborne) Light firearms ;Pistols * : Beretta M92F/S * : Browning HP Mk.3 * : Glock ** Glock 18 ** Glock 26 * : Heckler & Koch P9S * : SIG Sauer P226 ;Shotguns * : Remington 870 ;Submachine guns * : Heckler & Koch MP5 ** MP5A3 ** MP5SD3 ;Assault rifles * : Colt M4A1 * : Colt M16A1 Model 653 * : Colt M16A4 ;Sniper rifles * : Accuracy International Arctic Warfare ;Anti-material rifles * : Barrett M82 * : Harris Gun Works M-96 ;Machineguns * : FN MAG 58 * : FN Minimi Mk.2 * : Heckler & Koch HK11 ;Grenade launchers * : M203 grenade launcher * : Mk 19 grenade launcher * : Milkor MGL ;Anti-tank / Anti-aircraft / Rocket launchers * : Anza Mk 2 * : MBDA ERYX * : MBT NLAW Para oath ::Kami berikrar bahawa kami, sentiasa mentaati Rukun Negara dan Ikrar Kesatria. ::Kami berikrar bahawa kami, dengan kemahuan kami sendiri, diterjunkan dan melaksanakan tugas parajurit para. ::Kami berikrar bahawa kami menjunjung tinggi dan mempertahankan darjat, nama, kehormatan dan jiwa parajurit para. ::Kami berikrar bahawa kami, sentiasa bersiap sedia untuk diterjunkan pada setiap saat, di mana jua, dan dalam keadaan apa sekalipun. ::Kami berikrar bahawa kami, sentiasa bersikap sopan dan menurut perintah dengan ikhlas dan jujur. :::"We pledge that we, always obey the Rukun Negara and the Warriors' Pledge. :::We pledge that we, with our own will, jump (sic) and carry out the duties of the paratroopers. :::We pledge that we uphold and defend the ranks, names, honors and souls of the paratroopers. :::We pledge that we are always ready to be jump (sic) at any time, anywhere, and in whatever circumstances. :::We pledge that we will always being polite and sincerely and honestly carry all orders given to us''.''" Recent Operations The unit has been deployed in the following operations: ;Malaysian Medical Team, Pakistan On 14 October 2005, The Malaysian Medical Team (MasMedTim) soldiers serving in earthquake-hit Battagram, Pakistan have been recommended for a service allowance of RM100 a day. The team, which left for Pakistan had set up a field hospital in Battagram, some 250 km from Islamabad, on 26 October. Equipped only with tents that were more suitable for the tropics and kerosene heaters, MasMedTim soldiers had to battle subzero temperatures while carrying out their duties of providing aid to survivors of 8 October South Asia earthquake. Insufficient winter clothes and the lack of hot water at the campsite was affecting soldiers for over two months now as the temperature sometimes dropped to minus 7 degrees Celsius (-7 °C) at night. ;Operations "Padanan, Sipadan Island Resort" The security surveillance, code-named '''Operation Padanan Sipadan Island Resort or known as Ops Pasir, which was launched on 20 September 2000 following the hostage-taking incidents in Sipadan and Pandanan islands, had restored confidence among tourists, including from the United States, to come to the resort islands. The integrated operation involves the Malaysian army, navy and air force as well as other related agencies such as the police and the coast guard. Honorary maroon beret As the second most prestige beret in the Malaysian Army; only after the green beret of the Grup Gerak Khas, the maroon beret of 10 Para is honorarily awarded to the high ranking individuals, military or government high ranking and foreign VIPs. In Malaysia, the honorary beret is part of the official military attires. Among the recipients is: * King Hamad bin Isa Al Khalifa, King of Bahrain, received in May 2017. * Sultan Nazrin Shah, Sultan of Perak, received in August 2014. * Sultan Sallehuddin, Sultan of Kedah, received in February 2018. * Crown Prince Al-Muhtadee Billah, Crown Prince of Brunei, received in November 2013. * Crown Prince Tengku Amir Shah. Crown Prince of Selangor, received in March 2017. Tengku Amir is a graduate of APAC Series 2/2016. HRH holds a rank of Leftenan Muda ('2nd Lieutenant') in 17 RAMD (Para). * Dato' Seri Najib Razak, former Prime Minister of Malaysia, received in October 2003. * Datuk Seri Hishammuddin Hussein, former Malaysian Minister of Defence, received in July 2013. *General Tan Sri Ismail Omar, former Malaysian Chief of Defence Force, 1st recipient. * General Suraphong Suwana-adth, Thailand Chief of Defence Forces, received in May 2017. * Major General Pengiran Dato Seri Aminan Pengiran Haji Mahmud, Royal Brunei Armed Forces Commander, received in March 2014. *General Datuk Ismail Hassan, former Malaysian Chief of Army, 2nd recipient. *General Datuk Mohd. Zahidi Zainuddin, former Malaysian Chief of Army, 3rd recipient. * General Udomdej Sitabutr, Commander-in-Chief of the Royal Thai Army, received in March 2015. * General Chalermchai Sitthisad, Commander-in-Chief of the Royal Thai Army, received in April 2017. * General Budiman, Chief-of-Staff of the Indonesian National Armed Forces, received in October 2013. *Lieutenant General George Toisutta, Chief-of-Staff of the Indonesian Army, received on 11 May 2010. See also *Elite Forces of Malaysia **Malaysian Army [[Grup Gerak Khas|21st Grup Gerak Khas]] ** Royal Malaysian Navy PASKAL ** Royal Malaysian Air Force PASKAU ** Royal Malaysian Police Pasukan Gerakan Khas **Malaysia Coast Guard Special Task And Rescue * Royal Malaysian Police General Operations Force References Category:Airborne infantry brigades Category:Formations of the Malaysian Army Category:Military units and formations established in the 1970s